Bridgeport Academy
by LitaHardy21
Summary: Not every story is cliche. Not every story ends happily. Stories especially don't have fucked up endings like this. For three young girls, the academy life isn't what they expect it to be.


"Come on Destiny!" a young girl yelled as she grabbed her best friend's hand down the halls of their new academy. Her thick honey brown curls flowed swiftly behind her, and she dragged her friend behind her, as she ran. It was currently tied with a lavender ribbon, which brought attention to her true green eyes.

"Slow down Lexi, you're going to pull my arm out of its socket!" her friend exclaimed. In contrast to her best friend, she had chocolate brown hair, with light brown eyes, on a paler skin. She had a gold ribbon in hers, since it was dress code to have one.

In fact, they were supposed to be in class right now, but they weren't. Their ties had been undone from their white button down shirts, while they had ditched their navy blue blazers. This left them in only their red plaid skirts and knee high socks with their black loafers.

Needless, Alexis Hardy and Destiny Woods were skipping their first day of 10th grade.

"Now, what's the point of this again?" Destiny asked.

"The second day of any school is always a downer, so let's explore today," Lexi explained. By now she had slowed down, keeping a slow pace, so they could enjoy the scenery that passed them.

Though the sky had a cloudy aura to it, the day was surprisingly very warm. The rays from the sun that was trying to peek out shone down on the river, making it glisten beautifully.

"Do you know that some chick allegedly committed suicide on that bridge?" Destiny asked.

"No, what happened?"

"Apparently Mary Sue was too stressed out with school work and was the socially awkward. She finally had enough and jumped off the bridge, but her scarf got entangled with the railing. She ended up being hanged," Destiny said.

"Oh my- bitch! Mary Sue is in fan fiction, oh you made that all up," Lexi exclaimed. Destiny laughed at her friend's obliviousness.

"You make it easy sometimes. I mean, you're the smartest girl, but you're the most oblivious one as well," she told. Lexi, knowing that Destiny was right, just nodded along and continued walking.

"So, what's the reason we're ditching again?"

Lexi smiled.

"I wanted to meet Phil, Randy, Adam, and Torrie," she told. Destiny lit up.

"And Jeff?" she asked. Lexi nodded. Jeff was Lexi's older brother, and Destiny's best guy friend. Strictly platonic, and it was going to stay that way so it wouldn't be the cliché best friends falling in love.

"Now are you happy I dragged you along with me?"

"Well, yeah, but we're probably missing a lot right now," Destiny explained. Lexi thought about that, and hoped that it wasn't true.

….

"So today class, we're going to be learning about female reproductive system,"

….

"Shouldn't be that important," Lexi said thoughtfully. Before Destiny could say anything, Lexi's face lit up, and then grabbed her friend's hand running again.

"More running?" Destiny whined.

"Shut up, we're here now," Lexi said as she pulled Destiny into a red car.

"You know, you shouldn't get into strangers cars, right?" Phil teased as the two girls entered into the backseat. He had dyed jet black, shoulder length hair. His eyebrow, lip, and ears were pierced, as far as they knew, and then both arms were sleeve tattoos.

"And weren't you taught to not do bodily harm to yourself?" Destiny said as she grabbed his lip ring. He gently swatted her hand away, before subconsciously touching his lip. Destiny and Phil had a love/hate relationship due to the fact they didn't see eye to eye on many things, but when it came to someone messing with the latter, they'd defend each other to the end.

Then there were Adam and Randy. Those two basically grew up together, and despite the outer appearances being completely different, their personalities were none the same.

Especially since they equally have sharp tongues.

Randy had these ice blue eyes, which shone against his tan skin, and dark brown hair that varied from buzz cut to it sometimes covered up his eyes.

Adam, on the other hand, had long ash blonde hair. His eyes were a bright green, and he had a fair skin tone.

He also had a fraternal twin sister, by the name of Torrie, who was also Destiny's and Lexi's best friend.

She had golden locks of blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and tan skin due to her long days on the beach, whilst Adam stayed inside.

"So where's Jeff guys?" Lexi asked. Jeff and Lexi had a very close sibling relationship since they were only two years apart. They did have an older brother, who was five years older than Lexi and three years older than Jeff. They loved him, but not as much as their bond.

"We're actually meeting him there," Torrie explained. Once the girls entered the car, she managed to turn around and begin braiding their hair.

"The moment we get into an accident, you're paying for my car Wilson," Randy warned. Though Adam and Torrie were twins, Torrie decided to take their dad's last name.

"Oh, shut up Orton, I'm sure your daddy could pay for a new one anyway," Torrie teased him.

Randy's father was one of the most known businessmen in their state, and it was easily known they had a lot of money.

"Guys, could we not argue and just get to the place already?" Destiny asked politely. Phil nodded.

"What Blondie said," he agreed. Destiny glared at him, while he just stuck his tongue out at her. She grabbed onto it, and held it.

"Want to repeat that?" she glared. Phil simply shook his head, and then slowly slipped into his seat.

"Violent mofos," he whispered.

**Okay so this is a new story I'm trying. I hope you like it, but this is just the introduction chapter, so bare with me.**

**Read and Review maybe?**


End file.
